<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't act like you don't know, i'm not a rookie anymore by itsd33tho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104797">don't act like you don't know, i'm not a rookie anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho'>itsd33tho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>long live the reckless (and the brave) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTOB, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spy, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bambam makes things go boomboom, Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, GOT7 - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't stop thinking about this, JInyoung is the mom/second in command, JYP actually gives a shit about GOT7 and what happens to them, Jaebum is the kickass leader, Kind of based off of RED, Mark and Jackson are always partners lol, Multi, Polyamory, Reader fits with all of them in different ways, Reader-Insert, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Violence, Youngaje is the sweetest little tech specialist (who actually kicks ass), Yugyeom is the strongest cause i said so, oneshots, reader doesn't know wtf to make of these goofballs, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots following a team of spies dubbed GOT7 and their ED Agent.</p><p>......</p><p>She was an experiment of sorts. GOT7 wasn’t ready for her. She certainly wasn’t ready for them.</p><p>Fic title taken from Rookie by The Black Kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Choi Youngjae/Original Female Character(s), Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>long live the reckless (and the brave) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. all my funky friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941329">freefall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/pseuds/symmetrophobic">symmetrophobic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always really loved symmetrophobic's GOT7 spy!au series. I was inspired, this is very loosely based off of their fic. I kind of just wanted to show where I got my inspiration from.</p><p>Chapter title taken from Der Kommissar by After The Fire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An ED Agent. He was assigning an <em> ED Agent </em> to them. Jaebum was still in shock, he had left JYP’s office in silence. The words <em> the agent will be here tomorrow </em> floated around his mind, echoing and distorting as he made his way back to the apartment he shared with the other members of his team. <em> His team. </em> He wasn’t sure how he would tell them, if he could handle the looks of disappointment on their faces when he told them. </p><p> </p><p>One mission. This was the only mission they could have failed. They had almost lost one member. Mark was bedridden for days, healing slowly and still trying to sneak out of his bed to train. Jaebum shivered as he recalled the copious amounts of blood and Mark’s pale face. He shook himself from the memory and took a deep breath as he approached the door, when he opened it he was greeted with chaos. Pure chaos. </p><p> </p><p>Mark was out of bed, trying to do push ups while Jinyoung held onto his torso, trying to lift him from the ground but also trying not to jostle his stitches. He was shouting at Jackson to help him, but the human equivalent to a puppy was halfheartedly grasping at Mark’s arm, complaining that Lee Jooheon from the Starship Agency had gotten to drive a tank on the beach. Bambam, of course, was cheering Mark on, shouting for him to drop and give him 50. The maknae, Yugyeom had his headphones in and was busy kicking at the backs on Jinyoung’s knees, causing the man to stumble and glare back at him sharply. Youngjae, usually the most well behaved of the maknae line, was laughing loudly at Jackson’s complaints, making fun of the martial artist and causing the man to complain louder. Jaebum sighed and shook his head fondly, he wondered if he would ever walk in on his team doing something normal.</p><p><br/><em> Not likely. </em>He closed the door behind him with a soft click.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ED Agents stands for Extremely Dangerous Agents. The title is a little on the nose but extremely accurate nonetheless.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title taken from "Collar Full" by Panic! At The Disco. It's a little on the nose but so is friggin' 'ED Agent' lol i was inspired by the movie RED with Bruce Willis and John Malkovich for the name. </p><p>Bear with me guys. It's gonna be a strange ride from here on out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>GOT7 is known for being one of the best teams in JYPA (though their methods are a little unorthodox at times… alright, fine. Insane. They’re insane.), they always complete the mission. But after an incident where they completed the mission but almost at the cost of a member’s life, JYP himself was… concerned. He couldn’t afford to lose any part of the team. They were some of the best that had ever trained at JYPA. He looked into ED Agents. You, specifically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ED Agents stands for Extremely Dangerous Agents. The title is a little on the nose but extremely accurate nonetheless. An ED Agent trains almost from birth to be strong, fast and durable. Like machines they complete mission after mission, they are ruthless and powerful. But the training methods are so barbaric that all but one agency closed. That agency is small but efficient in producing quality agents, they run their own OPs and rent out their agents. Every agent there knows that the mission is the most important objective, the mission </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be completed. At any and all costs. They knew this. Until not one, but two of them stepped out of line. After the appearance of a double agent within their ranks the ED agency’s reputation dropped like a stone, one agent was fatally injured. Though the double agent was caught and killed, every other spy agency had heard about the incident. JYPA was one of the only agencies still interested in ED agents. One in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JYP requested the newly healed agent specifically. The agency gladly loaned the ED, hoping the agent would help fix their reputation in the industry. JYP had read your file, he read your most recent mission report. The one mission you had been on after healing from your injuries, he liked what he saw apparently (though your own agency didn’t). He assigned you to GOT7 with a new objective. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protect the members at any and all costs. If the mission can’t be completed without the loss of one member or more, disregard the mission, transport the compromised members to safety. If the mission can be salvaged (after any and all injured members are out of danger), then, and only then, will the mission be completed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a new thing for you, trying to keep someone safe, that is. Sure you had been given escort missions before but your charge was never really the first priority strange as it sounds. Oftentimes it didn’t matter whether they lived or died, as long as you delivered them (breathing or otherwise) to the desired location then your mission was complete. Some small part of you, before your trip to death’s door and back, had always felt bad when your charge was killed. It couldn’t always be helped but it still tore at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were under specific instructions from JYP to keep your objective to yourself unless he ordered you to share it with anyone. You didn’t know why but you didn’t want to start off at your new agency with disobeying a direct order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As far as they know, you’re only there as a new addition.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand, sir.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you had wanted to ask what would happen if they questioned you, which they would. You had read their files and mission reports. They weren’t idiots, that was for certain, they would know something was up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did they really even need you? They had never failed a mission before, even as rookies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don’t need you to help them complete missions. They need someone to watch their backs. They have each other, of course. But, as I’m sure you know after reading their most recent mission report, they can be a little… reckless at times.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reckless he said. More like absolutely nuts, they never had one normal mission. They either had the worst or the best luck to be able to pull off some of the stunts they did. The same could be said about you, your mission reports were filled to the brim with your odd tactics but you were an ED agent, you were built to use whatever was at your disposal. You were built to be a machine with one goal: complete the mission. You supposed you couldn’t judge them for their methods, it would be hypocritical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had noticed other JYP agents watching you as you strode through the building, you were on your way to see your new team. You felt nervous, which was strange. Emotions like fear, anger and sadness had been burned from your brain in training. But after the incident, it seemed you came out a bit more </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>than you had been before. It was only a small flicker of unease but it was just enough that you would’ve had to go in for reconditioning if you were at your old agency.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head to clear your thoughts as you came to their door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>G7. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You didn’t shake out your hands, you didn’t bounce with nerves, outwardly you looked composed but on the inside you were uneasy. You shook your head again, only slightly, unnoticeable to anyone watching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is just another mission, get your ass in gear, Y/n. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knocked three times, and watched as the door was open by a rather intimidating looking man. He had dark (almost black) brown hair and dark, cat-like eyes. He held himself confidently, his broad shoulders pushed back slightly, you examined him as discreetly as you could and noticed two twin moles just under his left eyebrow. His face gave nothing away as he looked you over but you knew he was cataloging everything he saw, storing it away in his mind for later. You quirked one side of your mouth in an attempt to look friendly before you introduced yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Y/n Y/l/n. I’m the new addition, it’s nice to meet you.” you bowed slightly and he returned it, you weren’t exactly familiar with the custom (what with you spending most of your life getting the shit beat out of you and beating the shit out of other people) of bowing but knew it was better to be safe than sorry (though you wondered if you had done it properly). His eyes had widened slightly at your bow and he introduced himself shortly after with a smooth and deep voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Im Jaebeom, I am the leader of GOT7. The rest of the members are just inside.” you nodded and followed him into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Please let this go well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you prayed to whoever was listening before the door shut behind you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Till next time! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>